Wouldn't have it any other way
by great-growlithe-gamer
Summary: Felix and Calhoun have some differences...but they wouldn't have it any other way. a cute little valentine's day one-shot. Hero's Cuties, rated T for kiss.


**AN: Hi there! Thanks for checking out this little Hero's Cuties one-shot, at least, I think it'll be a one-shot. This is for Valentine's day, normally I don't do couple stories but I couldn't resist this one, and so I wrote it. I hope you like it! This is copyright Disney and stuff.**

Adjusting her position in the tram, Sgt. Calhoun waited impatiently for it to make it's stop at the GCS. She sat bolt upright, constantly glancing around for hidden dangers. She knew the tram was secure, it was just a force of habit.It was half an hour after closing, and she had just finished wrapping up her last rounds, and assigning the soldiers their shifts and rotations of posts. It was also admittedly her favorite time of the day. She knew Felix would be waiting right at the tram stop, patiently, unlike her.

She sighed, wondering what elaborate date he had cooked up for valentines day. Don't get her wrong, she loved every one of his little quirks, but sometimes he got a little carried away. It didn't help that, apparently, Valentine's day was very big in the arcade.

"hell, even shortstop and wreck-it have plans, even though running around shouting 'get a room!' at anyone kissing or hugging isn't really a typical Valentine's day outing." She mused aloud. The tram was empty, nobody unauthorized was allowed into Hero's Duty, and all the soldiers had either left or were filling lookout posts. Felix was authorized, but only after she had thoroughly taught him how to shoot, dodge, and where to hide in case of emergency. She had still asked him to not come into her game, and he complied, less eagerly than other things, but still happy as usual. Instead he waited as close as possible at the tram stop.

She had asked him to not do anything much for Valentine's day, but she knew that would go out the window, and prepared herself for some very mushy, lovey-dovey date with Felix. Usually she hated romance and anything to do with it, but Felix…she didn't mind when he did it. It was funny, the way they liked each other. Guess the saying 'opposites attract' has some real merit. Sometimes even happy-go-lucky Felix wondered how they came to be a couple; but he never dwelled on it. He wasn't one to do that, and he hardly noticed the vast differences between the two. Calhoun did though, and she sometimes had her worries.

What if she rolled over and smushed him in her sleep? Any time that thought came up, she reminded herself it could be worse. 'wreck-it has it way worse, with him and the kid.'

Shortly after the cy-bug catastrophe in Sugar Rush, the president claimed to be having nightmares and insisted that the big one-man wrecking ball sleep with her in her game to make them 'go away'. He was literally living in a glass house, sleeping right next to a kid about one-fourth his size. And that was an understatement. He didn't even try to say no, all shortstop had to do was look up at him with her big eyes and he was putty in her hands. A total pushover, even more than fix-it.

Some people wondered how the kid possible felt _safer _with him right there, with the ever-present threat of being crushed, should he roll over. Felix thought she had post-traumatic stress disorder, being the worrier that he was, but Calhoun understood. The kid had Ralph sleep with her for the same reason Calhoun slept with a loaded gun at the side of her bed. It used to be _on _the bed, but then Felix came along to fill that space. The kid had few defenses besides running away, but if wreck-it was _literally _right underneath her, well, who in _the world _would be stupid enough to even _try _to do anything to her? Despite how he had acted in her game, Sarge knew wreck-it was no coward, and he was _very _protective of that kid. Calhoun was the same way with Felix.

Normally the four would hang out together, but whenever Felix or Calhoun wanted 'date time' wreck-it and the kid stayed well away from them.

The tram slowly rolled to a stop, making a slight screeching noise and letting out the exhaust. When she heard the familiar 8-bit hopping noise, Calhoun got up to step out of the tram.

Felix was right at the door, a bouquet and a picnic basket in hand.

"evenin', Tammy!" he said in his usual chipper tone, the slight southern accent behind it subtle.

"would you like to go on a picnic? You said to do something small, so…do you want to?" he asked modestly, the 'honey glows' all over his face. Calhoun rolled her eyes.

'only Felix,' she thought, 'would get this worked up over a little date.'

"of course, Fix-it. Where are we headed?" she agreed, giving the mentioned person a curt nod.

"I was thinking we could go have it on that nice hill in sonic, the one that looks out at the ocean?" he suggested, trying so hard to make it sound casual that he gave away the fact he had spent lots of time mulling over a perfect location.

Surpressing a laugh at his overplanning the date, Calhoun said sure and began to walk briskly over to Sonic. Ok, maybe running. She knew this would bother him in 3…2…1.

"Tammy, wait up! I can't go that fast!"

"why not? I think you're capable of going faster than that." She poked some fun at him, from 20 meters ahead of him.

"my legs are so much shorter though! I have to jump to move that fast, and I've been told that the noise gets on some people's nerves, so I won't do it much in the station.." he whined. He hadn't meant to, but what he said angered his wife.

"what?! Who complained, I'll blast a hole in them!" she couldn't believe that somebody had insulted nice guy Felix. How could anyone find something to complain about in him?

"nobody, let's just go about the date, shall we?" he said in an attempt to soothe her.

It didn't make her any less angry, but she put off her man-hunt for whoever did that for tomorrow, she didn't want to ruin Felix's carefully-planned date.

Soon they were up on one of the many hills in sonic, and Calhoun had to admit, the spot he chose was amazing. He set up the picnic, with little heart-shaped everythings. Biting into a very good sandwich, Calhoun looked over at Felix. He was looking at out at the view and eating something as well. She set aside the sandwich and looked out at the view as well. Felix turned to her.

"right about now the view is best, it's just before sunset. Not all games have one, but this is sunset park zone in the game, so it does. It's almost as beautiful as you." He said dreamily.

"watch what you say, fix-it, I might just get jealous of the sunset." Calhoun teased lightly.

Felix blushed some more and scooted closer to Calhoun until he was pressed into her side. He seemed absolutely blissful, as if he were in his seventh heaven. And Calhoun had to admit, she was pretty happy too. Just one more thing..

She pushed Felix's hat down over his face, and when he straightened it, grabbed it off his head. And then she used it to cover their kiss, holding it in front of their faces. Once she was done, she put the hat back on Felix, who was dazed, looking starstruck.

He shook his head and blushed crazily. "you sure do give me the honeyglows somethin' awful." He stated.

Calhoun just laughed. Fix-it was a special type of guy, to be able to make her do that. And neither of them would have it any other way.

**AN: ok, like I said before, I don't do much romance. Did anyone think this was good? I really just love this couple to bits, it's so great! I think this was worthy of being a valentine's day thing, right? Tell me what you think, and thanks for reading! **

**-great-growlithe-gamer**


End file.
